spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One Job, That's All
One Job, That's All, is the second episode of Season One, of Spongepocalypse. It aired on 6/5/17. Synopsis's SpongeBob and Gary meet up with Mr.Krabs and his daughter, Pearl to determine their chances of survival from the “Cannibals.” Patrick continues testing his boundaries. Squidward and Sandy find some surprises. Plot The episode opens up with SpongeBob and Gary trekking through the woods that leads to Krabs’ house. Suddenly, they hear a helicopter fly overhead and hear it say to everybody to stay indoors and to not panic. SpongeBob and Gary continue their journey anyways to Krabs’ house until coming across some blood. Elsewhere, Squidward and Sandy continue searching through Sandy's mother's house. Sandy enters a room where she still doesn't find her mom but does find blood stains on the bed as well as a cross on a picture of her and Sandy's already deceased sister. Squidward finds a Tomahawk Rifle in a closet and then hears a noise come from the Living Room. Patrick and numerous other citizens run in all kinds of directions as more of the “cannibals” begin shambling towards them faster. While running, Patrick sees another that has a stick through its throat which confuses him since he thought that would kill somebody for sure. He then sees Don The Whale's dead corpse open its eyes. Patrick runs off startled but begins to think that this might be more than previously thought. SpongeBob and Gary try to ignore the blood but then come across another of the eaters. SpongeBob tries to talk some sense into it but the eater grabs Gary and bites into his stomach. A horrified SpongeBob tries to pry him off Gary, whos insides are showing. Suddenly, the thing is shot in the head. SpongeBob sees Mr.Krabs from afar with an M9 pistol and he tells SpongeBob to come with him or be eaten. SpongeBob picks up Gary after some more of his snail's insides spill out and the two follow Krabs to his house. “You're nuts,” says a random citizen once Patrick tells him that Don and the other things are zombies instead of cannibals. “Cannibals can’t live with sticks through their throats!” Says, Patrick. “You're full of it!” Says the citizen. He then says again, “My name is Harold, nice to meet you, but I’m a scientist and those things being dead is quite a rarity.” They are in fact zombies and Patrick urges Harold to walk up to one of them himself. “No, don’t!” Yells, somebody. The two turn to see Mermaidman, Barnacleboy, Larry The Lobster and Mrs.Puff. Patrick if overjoyed to see that they haven't turned yet. SpongeBob and Mr.Krabs finally arrive at the Krabs abode as Gary continues to suffer. Pearl opens the door. “Dad? Are they bit?!” Says, a questioning Pearl. “We’ll see.” Says, Krabs. They enter. SpongeBob says thanks and then has the gun pointed to his head. “How do we know if you're not a zombie in disguise?” Says, Mr.Krabs. “Zombie?” Says, SpongeBob. Mr.Krabs considers shooting SpongeBob right there and there but then relents since he still needs him to make money. Finally he says, “We have to talk.” Squidward approaches an area of the Living Room. He says, “Anybody there?” No answer. Squidward, scared, grabs the rifle and slowly inches to where he thought the sound came from. He turns the corner to see nothing. He relents but is then tackled to the ground by Sandy. Sandy is panicking after she spotted her mother being one of the zombies approaching her. Sandy yells, “What is wrong?!!!” Her mom responds with mindless growling instead. Squidward immediately picks up what's going on having had watched a movie on the Living Dead, last night. Squidward grabs his gun and shoots Sandy's undead mother point blank range in the head. Sandy screams and then punches Squidward. Squidward angrily responds with, “You’re Mom was undead!” Sandy says, “F**K YOU!” Sandy then tries to attack Squidward again but he disarms her and drags her out of the house to get to a safe zone. Patrick asks Mermaidman how did they know about the zombies. Mermaidman says, “Who doesn’t.” Mrs.Puff is terrified while Larry tries to comfort her. Barnacleboy locks the door on the rest of the people outside who beg to be let in. Patrick wants them to come in but Mermaidman claims that it will only decrease their chances of getting through this. “Huh?” Asks, Patrick. Before another answer could get out, they hear screaming and look out the window to see Harold from earlier, being eaten alive by a zombie forcing the rest to run away as fast as possible. Patrick bows his head and whispers, “Stupid.” He then closes the shutters. Mermaidman then asks Pat if he knew Harold, Patrick says, “Who doesn’t.” SpongeBob continues to seek shelter with the Krabs family having had built up more trust with them. Krabs however then breaks this trend by asking SpongeBob to kill Gary. SpongeBob feels offended. Krabs tells him that he is going to turn soon, might as well prevent that. SpongeBob is so confused at how fast this is all happening. Pearl tries to text her boyfriend but can't get any service, suddenly the power goes out. Krabs looks at SpongeBob again and issues him an ultimatum. “Shoot the suffering sneagle or I can do it. One Job, That’s All.” SpongeBob looks on at Krabs with a sad look as Krabs reloads his M9. Characters SpongeBob SquarePants Gary The Snail Squidward Tentacles Sandy Cheeks Patrick Star Bikini Bottom Denizens Don The Whale(Zombified) Eugene H. Krabs Harold Mermaidman Barnacleboy Larry The Lobster Mrs.Puff Pearl Krabs Sandy's Mother(Zombified) Deaths Don The Whale Harold Sandy's Mother(Confirmed Fate) Trivia First appearance of Eugene H. Krabs. First and last appearance of Harold. First appearance of Mermaidman. First appearance of Barnacleboy. First appearance of Larry The Lobster. First appearance of Mrs.Puff. First appearance of Pearl Krabs. Last appearance of Don The Whale. Confirmed final appearance of Sandy's Mother. Patrick, Squidward, Mermaidman, Barnacleboy, Larry The Lobster, Mrs.Puff and Mr.Krabs are the only ones that correctly deduce that the creatures are undead and not cannibals. Every main character except for Plankton appears in this episode. Category:SquidwardTentacles35 Category:Episodes